Ninjas and Wizards
by Tinconlur
Summary: Team 7 has rotten luck, but to be fair though this entire situation can be blamed on Kakashi... Fairty Tail better prepare for one wild ride. Slight AU little bit of crack here and there.


**Hello, my friends I have decided to once again create a new fanfic without finishing its predecessor, Ha-ha… I'm a failure.**

 **Anyway, enough with the theatrics, this story idea is one I have been cooking up for quite some time. I've been debating whether to write it since before I even started "** ** _One Piece with a Twist_** **." Hopefully this will be a successful story and you readers will enjoy my first(decent)** ** _Naruto_** **fanfiction.**

 **Now, here's some important pieces of information you guys will need to know before this story begins. Firstly, there will be no bashing, intentional or not, I've never enjoyed stories that needlessly bash characters who really don't even deserve it. So, for all you people looking for a good Sasuke bashing session, this is not the story for you. The next necessary tidbit of information that you guys should know is that all power levels will be realistically shown and favoritism will not be imparted to any character. Also, Naruto and Sasuke will be nerfed, unfortunately, as I don't really see how I can fit their power levels into** ** _Fairy Tails(FT)_** **beginning. By no means am I saying FT characters are weak, it's simply that these are '** ** _End of Series_** **' level characters hopping into a '** ** _Beginner_** **' level series.**

 **I feel I must be perfectly clear here, OC's will not be included in any MAIN, I stress this word, roles. I'm a firm believer in canon and in the fact that both** ** _Naruto_** **and** ** _Fairy_** ** _Tail_** **have more than enough characters to create a cohesive and enjoyable plot-line. Not to say for small characters that will only be important to a specific arc I will not be using disposable OC's. At those times, I will place an announcement that will alert you of my need to at pick your brains. Regarding the plot itself mostly we will be following canon, I will try to incorporate character development and depending on your thoughts; romance. Other than that, be prepared for my imaginative view on what would happen if you meshed together** ** _Naruto_** **and** ** _Fairy_** ** _Tail_** **.**

 **By the way this first chapter will be mostly comedic just a quick introduction to the world of Naruto, that I have decided to craft.**

 **Without further ado, the Prologue of** ** _Ninjas and Wizards!_**

Disclaimer: I **do not own** Fairy Tail or Naruto and am in no way making profit from this Fanfiction

Prologue

* * *

The Valley of the End was perhaps not the best place to fight to the death, Naruto decided, next time he made a decision like this it would be more practical and less cliché-final-fight. But then again, he mused thoughtfully his life so far had pretty much been a walking cliché, so maybe shit like this was just his destiny. So, caught up he was in his thoughts that he failed to notice until the last second the punch that was aiming to separate his head from his shoulders. Twisting his head to the side and arching his back he managed to get away with only a slight graze. He pivoted with his left foot and stepped forward with his right matching the timing of his legs and arms he executed a straight punch to his adversary's stomach. Unfortunately, his opponent was quite skilled, and with snake like agility dodged. With a single leap the raven haired young man created a sizeable distance between the two allowing for a lull in the fight.

Naruto smiled grimly at his greatest rival. If he hadn't spent four years chasing him all over the damn country he would have been tempted to kill the bastard. Idly he mulled over taking a leg or two as payment for time he had spent chasing him, but decided against it. Sakura was terrifying enough as it was a legless Sasuke might just push her over the edge.

The fight was nearing its end now and the early morning sun could be seen peaking the grey tipped mountains–at least what was left of them. The young blonde sighed and resettled into a rough fighting stance, his body was bruised and broken, he hadn't slept in at least a day or so, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd tasted Ramen.

 **"Oi, Naruto!"**

The only outward sign of acknowledgement was a slow blink, he had forgotten about the demon sealed in his gut for a second. Naruto found thinking about Ramen was distracting enough to do so. Without so much as a warning, he was dragged into his mindscape unwillingly. The shinobi sighed despondently as the familiar sewer-like walls met his vision, after 4 years he still couldn't understand why. He was quite insulted by the apparent insinuation of his mind being in the gutter. Shifting his eyesight up he beheld the massive figure of the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama was his name. The beast snorted as it caught sight of him, Naruto frowned in response. Was he really that ugly?

 **"No, you brat, take a look at your reflection."** Absentmindedly Naruto wondered if his thoughts were being projected outside of his body; the exasperated look the fox sent him was confirmation enough.

He looked down at the murky water that swirled beneath his feet, his normally bright smile was gone replaced by a multitude of bruises and cuts. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, making him look as though he'd been stung by a giant bee. Hurriedly he checked his teeth, before releasing a relieved sigh as his winning smile was not missing any pieces.

"The fight's almost over, Sasuke's put up a pretty good fight." He scratched the back of his head and squinted his eyes, for one who knew him it was a telling sign of frustration. "Think you got enough chakra for a Rasengan? I'm all out." Surprisingly he was, the climatic end of the Fourth Great Shinobi war being enough to drain his monstrous reserves. Fighting a goddess could really put you out of commission it appeared.

Kurama sighed, not out of exasperation but rather irritation, and, folding his front legs (or were they arms? Naruto still wasn't quite sure) over each other, he rested his head. The millennia old fox grumbled quietly under his breath for a second before responding, **"I barely have enough chakra for the Rasengan… use it and I'll be out of commission. I'll be asleep for quite some time and if the fight drags on you'd be alone, brat."** Naruto wondered briefly if Kurama was a narcissist, because he was quite sure the fox had been doing nothing but lending chakra this entire time; what a lazy guy. The glare the fox sent him reminded him that his thoughts were outwardly projected in his mind. An awkward silence filled the room and an unspoken agreement to ignore that comment was agreed upon.

With a slight smile, Naruto remembered his earlier promise, and with the fiery passion he was known for simply stuck out his fist. For most its significance would be negligible, but the Nine-Tailed Fox understood perfectly and frowned pensively. He reached out his arm stopping his fist inches from his companions.

 **"You better not lose."**

"… Shut up and give me the Chakra, you stupid fox." Naruto needed work on sappy moments, but he was trying. The fox chuckled and without fanfare connected their extended fists, without a sound the Jinchuuriki disappeared from the mindscape and the Fox slipped into a peaceful slumber, both unaware that the next few minutes would change not only their lives, but those of the entire Elemental Nations.

* * *

Naruto grimaced as the pain returned to his body the brief moments spent in his mind already put aside as he prepared to create his final technique. Chakra swirled in his open palm humming quietly and distorting the air around it…-

The raven haired Uchiha watched impassively one eye closed, leaving only a beady Sharingan (Naruto had a short moment where his eyes began furiously arguing with his brain on whether Sasuke's eyes truly were beady, the winner is still undecided) to stare Naruto in the face. In his mortal enemy's hand, what appeared to be a failed Chidori began forming. The blonde shinobi hypothesized the black lightning may be from the Uchiha's dark-most-likely-failing-heart, but he could be wrong; out of sympathy he remained respectfully silent and allowed Sasuke to speak.

"You are the last obstacle Naruto…" Naruto quickly lost interest in his rival's words choosing instead to list name different types of ramen in his head and formulate a plan on how he would explain bringing home a slightly (very) damaged Sasuke, to Sakura. The speech was finishing so he returned his overly active mind to the present, "I will defeat you!"

With a simultaneous roar, they pushed off towards each other, all other thoughts discarded; only a primal desire to fight and win remained. The early morning sun peaked in the sky sending light through the cloudless sky and illuminating the ruins of the legendary Valley of the End. The frigid air warmed and crackled with the intense feeling of rivalry, muscles both combatants thought were too tired to even move sprang into action propelling tired bodies into a final confrontation. For a slight second the two shinobi met eyes, and with determination conveyed their current thoughts,

"CHIDORI!" _'Hn, I shall do the world a favor ridding us of this disgusting furry!'_

"RASENGAN!" _'Disgusting, his hair really does look like a duck's ass."_

Before they could meet in conclusion to this epic clash a person flung herself between them, her pink hair flowing beautifully out behind her. With a screech that proved the age-old proverb, "don't be fooled by outward appearance." true. The newly dubbed she-banshee screamed out,

"STOP!"

"…"

"…"

The two mighty warriors drew even closer their spirits ignited with the fierce passion that stemmed from pure hatred. Once again, this time intentionally they locked eyes silently agreeing to finish off the creature once and for all; one suffering a broken heart the other suffering from severe case of having-a-stalker. Their battle could wait, as the opportunity to 'accidentally' do away with the beast called Sakura presented itself.

They renewed their battle cries as strength forgotten was replenished,

"FOR JUSTICE!" _'Sasuke…"_

"DIE FANGIRL!" _'Naruto…"_

3…

2…

Right before evil was rid from the world again they were interrupted, this time by a scarecrow-like figure, his tall silver hair would have given him a regal appearance; if it weren't for his dead eyes and even deader personality. However, his strength was not to be underestimated as in milliseconds he analyzed the situation and reacted.

Poorly.

In a foolish attempt to save the 'scorn of the two transmigrated sons of Hagomoro', he attempted to use the technique which was bestowed upon him by his now dead best friend. Kamui, the authority of the gods, would have been a spectacular defense as the two powerhouses would have flown straight through the suddenly intangible pair. But Kakashi was not a god and had zero authority over the technique, he had conveniently forgotten that his borrowed Sharingan had already faded and along with it his and Sakura's chance of escaping unscathed. To add insult to injury neither Naruto or Sasuke cared if their previous teacher was caught up in a fiery death, his lessons had been quite lacking in their eyes it was time to pay the price of negligence.

Ironically though, as fate would have it, before anyone could die a mysterious portal opened and swallowed all four before Naruto could even say Ramen. The complete and utter silence would have been strange if everyone in the world wasn't currently under an illusion.

Naruto was not amused, and would later blame the freak occurrence on a one-time stroke of bad luck. Sasuke, would call it an unfair interruption to the deliverance of justice. And Sakura would call it the day Sasuke discovered he loved her and graciously spared her life (Believe me it was not for lack of trying).

Kakashi would simply state that they got lost on the road of life.

* * *

 **End prologue**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave and follow or favorite, also reviews are very much appreciated! If you have criticism I would love to hear it, I feel like Sakura and Kakashi got some flak but that's cause this chapter was from a Naruto Point-of-View, the characters are going to be slightly different in thoughts and actions. P.S this chapter is not edited I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 **QotD: Who is your favorite Naruto/Fairy Tail villain?**

 **AotD: For Naruto it's probably Pein, and for Fairy Tail I really like Zeref!**

 **How about you guys?**

 **Adkop**


End file.
